1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt-mounted apparatus for carrying golf accessories, such as ball markers, tees, etc., while golfing on a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While golfing, a tee, or a small wooden, plastic, metal, or rubber peg, is used for holding a golf ball thereon on a teeing ground and allowing a golfer to drive the ball when teeing off, while a ball marker is used for marking or indicating the on-green position of a ball on a putting green when the ball is picked up by a golfer as desired.
Golfers on a golf course have to carry such tees and ball markers so as to selectively use them while teeing off or putting. Such tees and ball markers are typically kept in pockets of golfers' clothing.
It is also necessary for golfers to keep track of time while golfing. However, wearing a watch on the wrist regrettably prevents a smooth swinging motion of a golfer, and so most golfers typically keep their watches in their pockets while golfing.
Such tees, ball markers, watches and the other small golf accessories carried by golfers have to be repeatedly used while golfing, and so it is necessary for the golfers to repeatedly remove such items from their pockets. This finally makes the pockets of golfers easily become dirty.
The tees, ball markers, watches and the other small golf accessories kept in the clothing pockets also undesirably cause discomfort to the golfers, thus being inconvenient to the golfers while walking on a golf course.